


Our Different Stories

by strwbrry_jjam



Category: Short Stories - Saki
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Multi, Sad and Beautiful, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrry_jjam/pseuds/strwbrry_jjam
Summary: A book where you can see the different kinds of love. Some may have a happy ending, but some may don't.





	Our Different Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story purely because of boredom. This story is from my OWN imagination and English is not my first language so I'm sorry for wrong grammars and typos. More notes at the end :)

Aki’s P.O.V. 

*ring ring ring*

I groaned as I reached for my phone. I didn’t check who’s the caller because I’m too sleepy to open my eyes and read. It’s only 3am in the morning and they’re already calling. I answered the call and put it on my ear.  
“Aki…” the moment I heard that voice, I suddenly felt awake. It’s him. He’s finally back. The man I love is here…  
“Kei…” I felt warm tears falling. God knows how much I miss him. It’s been forever  
“I missed you so much, babe. Now, can you open your door for me?” I gasped at what he said, and I quickly rushed to my door. I heard him chuckles as I open the door. He’s really here…  
“H-hi…” I almost cried as I spoke those words. This feels unreal. He hugged me, wrapped his hands on my waist, and buried his head on my chest. I can smell his cologne very much and I feel like I’m drowning in his scent.  
“You’re finally home. I love you, Kei…” I can feel that he smiled and hugged me tighter. After a while, he pulled away from me and looked at me in the eye. He stared at me and gently touched my face,  
“Let go, Aki. Don’t hurt yourself anymore, it hurts me to see you like this.” I was confused at what he said to me, why should I let go? He’s here now…I’m okay as long as he’s right beside me.  
“Kei, you’re here now. You’re finally home with me and I’m okay.”  
“No, you’re not okay. You know it yourself that I’m gone. And I won’t be coming home again” I looked at him and my tears are flowing non-stop.  
“No, that’s not real! You came back! You- you’re here” I dropped on my knees, not knowing how to process this situation. He kneeled, leveling himself with me.  
“I must go, my love. And you need to let go. Move on for me, okay? Always remember that I love you so much and you mean the world to me.” He kissed me and wiped my tears…  
“I can’t live without you…” I muttered softly  
“I’m always with you. No matter what” He kissed me one last time and slowly vanished in thin air.  
“No…please” He won’t leave me. He promised me…

I gasped for air as I woke up with hot tears flowing on my cheeks. It was a dream…but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s gone. The man I love is gone…I reached for the picture on my side table. I cried even more as I look at it. He’s boxy smile, little giggles, morning cuddles, the way he nuzzles on my chest when he’s sleepy. I miss all of those. I’m all alone now. The home I knew feels empty, it feels unfamiliar here without him.  
“Why must you leave me…? You said forever, now why am I home alone? I can’t- I want you here.” I cried again, thinking why it is him. After that, I wiped my tears away and looked at his photo once again. I’ll try my best to move on for you, my love. Just for you. But I can’t promise you to love someone else…You’re the only one I want to love. Wait for me, soon we’ll meet again and go HOME together. This is not the end. I love you…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story. This book will be a compilation of my short stories. If you have any requests, you can dm me on my twitter acc: @strwbrry_dino


End file.
